


Seasons of the Moon

by Deathangelgw



Series: New Moon [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Set 300 years before ‘In The Light of the New Moon’, Glorfindel and Turgon find that their feelings for each other go beyond good friends. But can they tell Ecthelion, the one most precious to them or will their paths shape their futures?
Relationships: Ecthelion of the Fountain & Turgon of Gondolin, Ecthelion of the Fountain/Glorfindel, Glorfindel/Turgon of Gondolin
Series: New Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Fall of the Golden Flower

Title: Seasons of the Moon pt. 1/4: Fall of the Golden Flower  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, but rather to the Tolkien dynasty! I’m only using them for fun and no money is being made off of the torture within!  
Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, slash, dark, later violence.  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Glorfindel/Ecthelion, Glorfindel/Turgon, with hinted Ecthelion+Turgon  
Summary: Set 300 years before ‘In The Light of the New Moon’, Glorfindel and Turgon find that their feelings for each other go beyond good friends. But can they tell Ecthelion, the one most precious to them or will their paths shape their futures?  
Timeline: 300 years before the fall of Gondolin and Glorfindel’s first death.  
A/N: So, I was just looking over ‘New Moon’ and was struck with this idea of writing the prequel to it. I know everyone will know what the end outcome will be basically, but still...it’s fun to look into the build-up! Enjoy and please review!  
‘thoughts’  
{First Age, 210 Quellë 32}

The soft sounds of laughing and conversation filled the hall of Turgon's home as Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, sat beside his friend the High King, drinking. The dinner was long passed and now the story telling had begun between the friends gathered, but he just couldn't involve himself much. His heart was filled with loneliness and longing for his beloved Ecthelion, who had just gone to the Wall that protected Gondolin. It would be another six months before they saw each other again. Unfortunately, Glorfindel would have to go onto the Wall for the three months after before Rog and then Egalmoth would be taking their rounds. It worked for the lovers since they each then shared six months, but Glorfindel sometimes wondered if it was worth it. He served Gondolin and Turgon eagerly, but times like these made him resentful of being one of the Eleven Lords of Gondolin.

“Glorfindel…your gloom is taking away from your golden flower stature! Cheer up and enjoy!” Turgon suddenly said as he wrapped an arm around Glorfindel’s shoulders and shook him a little.

Smiling wanely, Glorfindel shook his head as he sighed. “Forgive me, my friend…I merely long for Ecthelion,” he said quietly and leaned into his friend when Turgon squeezed his shoulders gently.

“I know it, meldiren…but he will return to you and your bed soon enough. Now…I order you to smile, enjoy, and remember that there are others here who want you here!” (my dear friend) Turgon said enthusiastically and grinned as Glorfindel chuckled finally.

“Aye, my friend,” he replied before sitting up and paying attention to the stories that were regaling them. Soon, after much mead and good stories, he was roaring with laughter or telling his own stories. The pain of missing his beloved was dulled by inebriation, so he relaxed as he sat next to Turgon.

Eventually, the others began to leave for their own beds and homes. Soon, it was just Glorfindel and Turgon as they leaned against each other while walking towards the guest room that was always ready in cases like this. They weaved drunkenly, laughing softly as they sung a limerick that they had heard from one of their previous campaigns while fighting alongside the Naugrim. They wheeled into the room, laughing as they stumbled over each other before finally crashing onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. 

Glorfindel smiled up at Turgon dreamily, his eyes blurry from drink as the King leaned up and grinned down at him. He reached up suddenly as he sobered somewhat and cupped the other Elf’s face and took a shuddering breath as Turgon turned his cheek into the touch and nuzzled the warm hand. They stared at each other silently, the air charged with expectation and a suddenly revealed emotion that neither had realized had been there. Turgon shifted and their breaths hitched as their bodies made it clear that the feeling was definitely more than revealed and was something they both had. 

Turgon leaned in suddenly and brushed his lips over Glorfindel’s, who was stunned at first before he reacted. His mouth molded with the other Elf’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around Turgon’s torso, holding him close as their legs tangled together even more. They both moaned into the other’s mouth as their tongues danced around each other and they began to rock and rub against each other in pleasure. Breaking the kiss, Turgon suckled and licked along Glorfindel’s neck as the blond let his head fall back in pleasure and they began the frantic process of removing each other’s clothing, tossing the offending pieces around the room as they worked to skin on skin contact.

When they rested and writhed against each other in pleasure once finally naked, they both groaned in need and sped up until their climaxes coated their stomachs and chests between them. They panted for air, their faces inches apart as they stared at each other in a mixture of desire and uncertainty. Glorfindel shifted and rolled them suddenly so he was on top, straddling Turgon as the other Elf looked up at him in concern. He reached over to the table for the lotion he used for his hands and scooped some out before smearing it over Turgon’s member, which was still half hard. It slowly hardened as he stroked it, their eyes locking as he prepped his King for something that neither had thought the other wanted. When he leaned up and sheathed himself around Turgon, their groans of bliss filled the room.

Their bodies moved as one into climax before shifting into another position and repeating their actions, shifting multiple times until they collapsed finally in a final release and passing into reverie almost immediately as they held one another. The morning though shed light on more than the room as it woke the two Ellyn while they slept intertwined. 

When Glorfindel woke feeling sated and well used, he hummed and turned, looking over to smile at his lover, only for his smile to disappear when he saw that the dark hair belonged to Turgon and not to Ecthelion. He sat up with a gasp as he looked over at Turgon, his eyes wide and face pale as he remembered the night before. 

Turgon blinked slowly at Glorfindel’s sudden movements and looked over slowly, lazily. His own eyes widened in shock and he sat up, reaching for Glorfindel as the blond scooted out of the bed hastily and began looking for his clothing and pulling them on. Turgon wrapped himself in the bedding as he scooted closer, but he stopped when Glorfindel straightened as he pulled on his leggings and held up a hand, forestalling him. “We have done something we can never do again. I must go,” Glorfindel whispered hoarsely.

“Glorfindel, wait!” Turgon cried as he reached for Glorfindel again, but Glorfindel looked away as he pulled on his tunic and all but ran from the room and house. He slowed himself, but didn’t look at anyone as the day began in the fair city of Gondolin. He tugged his tunic closed in shame, knowing that passion marks were present and being noted as he traveled to his home. 

When he arrived at his home, he went immediately to his rooms, briefly instructing his household staff to bring him breakfast in his rooms before he resumed his rush to his sanctuary. Once there, he stripped and threw his clothes away from him before going into the bathing room and turning on the heating waters to start his bath as he paced, rubbing his arms in agitation even as his body ached from the sex he’d had. 

He sobbed a bit and gripped his head as he stopped, memories washing over him of the night. Once his bath was ready, he scrambled in and began cleaning himself frantically, trying to erase his betrayal. He could hear his sobs and groans of agony and noted blood in the water, but he didn’t stop. He had to remove all traces of what had happened, at least physically. 

But when he stopped finally and sat down shakily on the shelf in the bath, he took note of the scraping that was trying to cover the bruising on his pale skin. His nether regions ached as he brought his knees up and hugged them, the only reminder he couldn’t remove along with his memories. 

He breathed deeply as the memories replayed in his mind and he felt regret. But underneath, he felt the desire for Turgon simmering, waiting to come out again. He fought repeating the memories and tried replacing them with memories of his times with Ecthelion, but his mind became a trap and the memories merged into both Ellyn making love to him.

He gasped and looked up in shock, his heart pounding in time to his throbbing member as the image burned itself into his mind. He groaned and reached a shaking hand down to grip that betraying member of his before he gave in and stroked himself to completion as he played out in his mind being with his lover and his King. With a sob as he climaxed, he curled in, cursing himself for being so faithless. 

After a while, he stood up and vacated the bath, then went to his bedroom and grabbed a robe that was nearby. He pulled it on, then went over to the tray that was holding his breakfast and broke his fast. His mind was blank. He didn’t even try to deal with what he had discovered about himself. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to face either of them, but he knew he had to do one thing for certain: he had to confront them both and deal with the fallout of what had occurred. 

Taking a deep breath as he refocused, Glorfindel nodded, then stood and changed into proper clothing for his duties that day. He was part of the group of Lords who would be organizing the preparations for the harvest festival and he would be sure to put his full attention on what he needed to do, as he always did. He finished his breakfast and headed out, taking two of his attendants so that they would be able to run what needed running as the festivities were planned out.

He lost himself in organizing alongside Rog and Egalmoth, who were also in charge of the festival preparations, and for a brief time, he forgot what had happened. The night brought the opening ceremonies and he stood proudly next to Turgon, no sign of what he was thinking or going through could be seen on his face. But if anyone noticed how he avoided being near the King the rest of the time, they said nothing. 

He knew Turgon noticed, though he didn’t change his actions. Smoothly, he dodged around Turgon and drank very little of the mead to keep a clear head. And he danced and sang with the others, laughing loudly at jokes even as the bonfires blazed brilliantly around the festivities. The next day would see the biggest fair of foods and crafts, but for now, the night was a time of mystery and brilliance while they celebrated the cooler nights as the autumn changes brought in the hint of winter.

However, eventually, even the great Lord of the House of the Golden Flower was going to slip up in his mission and he took a break on a bench by one of the fountains located outside of the gathering area that were still bubbling brightly even as the music floated over amidst the laughter and cheerful chatter of his people. 

He closed his eyes and just relaxed as he leaned back on his hands, his thoughts flowing naturally to Ecthelion and how much he missed his beloved. His lover had always enjoyed any of the festivals that they were able to share in, but it was sometimes a space of time before things lined up so that it could happen. In those off times, it was like it was that night: lonely and saddening and a struggle to keep up a smiling face.

“Thinking of Ecthelion?”

Turgon’s gentle inquiry broke through Glorfindel’s sad contemplations and he sat up, his eyes flying open to focus on the other Elf as Turgon sat down on the end of the bench, keeping a distance between them. He scooted away a bit more, a physical break between them as he tried to reel in his suddenly spiraling feelings and thoughts. 

Turgon smiled sadly, but he didn’t try to move closer and instead, he folded his hands tightly on his lap. “You have been avoiding me and...and I suppose I am not surprised, meldiren,” he started quietly but Glorfindel snorted angrily, stopping the other Elf abruptly.

“‘Dear friend’!? Why, Turgon!? You knew I was inebriated and missing Ecthelion! What did you do to me!?” he demanded angrily as his cheeks flushed with his ire under his flashing gaze.

“Do?! I did nothing! You started it! Your touch...do you realize how long I have desired you and Ecthelion!?” Turgon snarled back just as angrily and Glorfindel stopped, stunned. Turgon looked away and stood as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “For the last two centuries after I lost Elenwë, you two were the only ones who brought any kind of light into my life beyond my beloved Idril. But I kept my desires secret out of respect for you two, whose love is so brilliant that it rivals the Silmarils! And then that night...your touch that I so craved…” He took a shuddering breath as he let his arms drop to his sides belligerently. “Of course I gave in! But you could have stopped us and you did not! Why!” he demanded and Glorfindel blinked as his mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water.

Finally, Glorfindel drew in a soft breath as he considered what had been said and asked. “Because I desired it as well,” he whispered finally and Turgon sat abruptly, looking as stunned as Glorfindel felt. “At first, I thought you were Ecthelion. You look alike when I am drunk,” he stated quietly and grinned when Turgon snorted, for the King and the Lord of the House of the Fountain barely looked alike when seen clearly, save for their hair. His grin slipped though when they finally locked gazes and his own eyes softened. “But then, I was not drunk and we made love and…” He looked down as he trailed off.

He heard some shifting as he stared at his shaking fists in his lap, but then blinked as a gentle finger brought his gaze up to lock with Turgon’s own gentle look. “Do you truly regret what we did?” Turgon asked softly and Glorfindel took in another shuddering breath as they stared at each other.

Finally, he couldn’t hold back his truth. “Nay, I did not. My only regret is that I betrayed Ecthelion so basely,” he whispered shakily as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Turgon leaned in and kissed the tear away before brushing his lips over Glorfindel’s in a ghost of a kiss. They lingered, breathing the other in as their lips teased each other before they pulled away naturally. “I would not have us betray him. Let us tell him when he returns fully along with you in six months’ time,” Turgon suggested softly as he stroked his fingers along Glorfindel’s chin tenderly and Glorfindel sighed shakily. They kissed again, this time with more firmness and passion and they soon moved to Turgon’s home. And so thus began the fall of the Golden Flower.

TBC


	2. Winter Twilight of the Fountain

Title: Seasons of the Moon pt. 2/4: Winter Twilight of the Fountain  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, but rather to the Tolkien dynasty! I’m only using them for fun and no money is being made off of the torture within!  
Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, slash, dark, later violence.  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Ecthelion/Glorfindel, Turgon/Glorfindel, with hinted Ecthelion+Turgon  
Summary: Set 300 years before ‘In The Light of the New Moon’, Glorfindel and Turgon find that their feelings for each other go beyond good friends. But can they tell Ecthelion, the one most precious to them or will their paths shape their futures?  
Timeline: 300 years before the fall of Gondolin and Glorfindel’s first death.  
A/N: So I finally got a theme, but now it should be interesting to see where they take us. Enjoy and please review!  
‘thoughts’  
{First Age, 310 Hrívë 31}

Singing floated within the air, swirling in the cold nip that lingered from the snow that had fallen just that day before the skies cleared in time for the celebration of the Longest Night. Candles filled every window within the city as the Elves of Gondolin sang and feasted together in and around the Tower of the King. Turgon walked around and toasted with his subjects, his daughter laughing as she walked alongside him happily. The festivities would continue until dawn, where they would all then greet the sun in one voice raised up in ancient songs. 

Glorfindel laughed as he watched Ecthelion and Rog compete in a bawdy song that was a favorite of the soldiers, though with how the citizens around them were laughing and cheering them on, it was popular with them as well. As their voices joined in harmony at the end, the crowd cheered wildly and laughed as Rog and Ecthelion hugged and took a swig of their mead before going over to where Egalmoth and Glorfindel were waiting in amusement. 

Glorfindel hummed happily as he kissed his lover deeply, purring as Ecthelion tightened his arms around Glorfindel possessively. Glorfindel had just returned that day from his time at the Gates and had been swept up into the festivities and play that had been taking place in the great city of Gondolin. So thus, he and his beloved had had no time whatsoever to greet the other in their usual day of bed play. And Glorfindel knew by the glimmer in his love's gaze that it would not be so for much longer.

"Glorfindel! It gladdens my heart that you are returned in time for i Anann Ló!" (the Long Night)

The two Elven Lords looked over with bright grins as Turgon approached them while Idril bantered with Rog and Egalmoth. Turgon reached for their hands, which they took as they turned to face him, their other arms wrapped around each other's waists. Glorfindel felt himself warm with desire for them both, but he kept silent as Ecthelion answered the King. “He returned just this afternoon. It was a long six months.”

Glorfindel chuckled as he shook his head while Turgon agreed with Ecthelion. But inside, his insides were fluttering nervously because he knew why Turgon had sought them out. He and Turgon had agreed to finally tell Ecthelion of the affair that they had been having for the last century. He was nervous, but he hoped that his beloved would forgive them and be willing to join them, completing their circle. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of the deception. 

But, to his dismay as well as Turgon's, Idril interrupted them before they could confess to Ecthelion and pulled her father away to resume their mingling, which would go all night until the dawn greeting. Turgon looked back at them with wide eyes and Ecthelion laughed as he waved. Glorfindel forced himself to laugh, but inside he was panicking. It had been a century since the affair had started and they were finally going to confess that night! No more secrets or furtive meetings...it could all be out there!

‘But I can not do this alone! What do I do!?’ he thought desperately as he tried to keep his face from showing his panic. He smiled when Ecthelion faced him again and said, “Ah the truth of being King.”

“Indeed, but did it look as if he wished to say something more to us?” Ecthelion replied in curiosity and Glorfindel swallowed hard as he shrugged. Ecthelion peered at him as he frowned lightly. “Meleth, you look as if you might be sick! Is something wrong?” (Love) he asked in concern and Glorfindel forced a laugh again as he waved his hand dismissively.

“I might be tired...come, let us find someplace more private so I can...rest,” he suggested and waggled his eyebrows naughtily, earning a wide grin from his lover before they twined their arms around each other’s waists again and walked away from the Courtyard. They went down an alley and it grew quieter, since most of the denizens were either in the Courtyard or in the Main Hall. If they didn’t think they’d been looked for, the two Lords could have escaped to Ecthelion’s home, which was closer, but they knew that they’d be searched for soon enough for another of the rituals of the night. But, Glorfindel figured that that didn’t mean they couldn’t have some fun!

They went into a smaller courtyard that was in the middle of a park and wound their way through the trees until they arrived at the mirror pond that was sparkling there. They sat down on the bench close to the pond and Ecthelion pulled Glorfindel onto his lap. They resumed kissing, growing more heated as they stroked each other’s bodies in rising passion. Their robes were parted and leggings pushed out of the way as they ground against each other and soon Glorfindel shifted himself so that his back was pressed to Ecthelion’s chest as Ecthelion pushed his member deep into Glorfindel.

Their mouths stayed locked heatedly as they moved as one, their movements speeding up until their groans signaled their mutual climax. They collapsed on the bench as they gasped for air, shuddering in orgasmic aftershocks as they held each other. They shifted down to the ground after separating and Glorfindel curled against Ecthelion as they chuckled in amusement. Glorfindel caressed his fingers along Ecthelion’s bare chest as he smiled, but his earlier disquiet was still with him. He loved Ecthelion so much and didn’t want to hurt his beloved. He looked up at Ecthelion and smiled, then sighed as he was kissed softly.

“What are you thinking?” Ecthelion murmured between kisses and Glorfindel purred.

“Do you remember the Mereth Aderthad?” he asked in return and Ecthelion blinked and nodded. Glorfindel grinned as he snuggled in. “I remember watching you dance near the Pools of Ivrin as the moon rose full in the sky and knew a deep desire that I did not think I could ever know after all of the grief we had been through. It was then that I wished to dance with you and I joined you,” he explained and smiled as Ecthelion chuckled again.

“I remember when you joined me that it felt like Anor had decided to join me in dancing by the Pools. And then later that night, it was like you warmed me to fires of passion I did not think was possible. I knew then that I did not want you from my sight,” Ecthelion responded and Glorfindel chuckled as well as they looked at each other.

Glorfindel gazed up at his beloved as they smiled at each other and he reached up to cup his lover’s cheek. “Will you bind with me? Make it official?” he whispered suddenly, certain in what he wanted. A voice at the back of his mind asked about Turgon, but he pushed that aside as he sat up and faced his lover on the same level as Ecthelion stared at him in surprise. “You are my soul, Ecthelion. Melin chen, glîren vorn. Bind with me, blood to blood...soul to soul,” (I love you, my dark song) he whispered lovingly and Ecthelion’s face lit up in delight as he nodded. Heady with their decision, they kissed deeply before standing.

They reorganized themselves, then went back to the party to announce their engagement to the gathered, where it was received with great joy. But as they were congratulated, Glorfindel saw Turgon in the back, watching them sadly, and he knew that he would have to explain. He knew that he had to figure out a way for them to all be together, but for now, he just focused on his relationship with Ecthelion. He would figure it all out later in the twilight time.

TBC


	3. Spring Flowers for the Golden Flower

Title: Seasons of the Moon pt. 3/4: Spring Flowers for the Golden Flower  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, but rather to the Tolkien dynasty! I’m only using them for fun and no money is being made off of the torture within!  
Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, slash, dark, later violence.  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Ecthelion/Glorfindel, Turgon/Glorfindel, with hinted Ecthelion+Turgon  
Summary: Set 300 years before ‘In The Light of the New Moon’, Glorfindel and Turgon find that their feelings for each other go beyond good friends. But can they tell Ecthelion, the one most precious to them or will their paths shape their futures?  
Timeline: 300 years before the fall of Gondolin and Glorfindel’s first death.  
A/N: HA! A twist I wasn’t expecting >.>. Enjoy and please review!  
‘thoughts’  
{First Age, 460 Tuilë 54}

Glorfindel gazed at himself in the mirror as the Elleth, Celephinnith, braided celandines amongst his golden hair. He touched his robe collar, which was higher up his neck than he was used to, but it was decorated elegantly with filigreed golden flowers and vines that traveled down the length of it and along the hems of the sleeves and robe. His robe itself had been sewn by his servants out of love for him and was made of silver and white silk that shimmered around the filigree flowers and vines. He had been more than touched when it had been presented to him two years after his engagement to Ecthelion, even though it had taken another one hundred and forty eight years for him to finally be able to put it on for the actual event.

He smiled up at the Elleth as she finished and took her hands, kissing them. “Hannon le, Celephinnith. It is very well done,” (Thank you) he said and she smiled tearfully.

“Hîren, my heart sings for your binding as do all of your people. I could do no less,” (My Lord) she whispered happily and he hugged her. She bowed then and left the room, leaving Glorfindel alone.

Turning back to his vanity, Glorfindel sighed as he stared at himself, feeling his nerves rise up again. He remembered the night he had proposed to Ecthelion. Little had they known that they would have to put off their binding for so long. News of the wars failing and the death of Fingolfin had rattled them all, but worse had been Aredhel, sister of Turgon, leaving and then returning a century later with a son, only to be murdered in the city by the father of her son, Eöl. Eöl had been executed by being tossed over the Caragdûr to crash onto the rocks below, but the damage had been done and the grief had cloaked the city for a few years. However, Turgon had taken in Maeglin, his sister’s son, from then, though some had questioned the decision, Glorfindel and Ecthelion among them. 

Then, after that, much had changed and Turgon had begun the plan to try and save their people by sending messengers to Aman, to plead for the Valar’s mercy and aid. None had returned as of yet and the news of Fingolfin’s death and Fingon’s ascension as High King reached them even in their isolation. It was confirmed later by Húrin and Huor, who were brought to them by Thorondor after they had been separated from their people after the Dagor Bragollach. The young Men had only stayed a year, but it had brought a shadow upon the Gondolindrim and the guard had been increased at the Gates.

And thus they had put off their binding until now. Now, on that day, they had finally found a time to be together and had the ceremony that had been planned put into motion. And yet, his heart twisted in worry and regret and longing for, even though he had planned his binding to Ecthelion, he had not left Turgon’s bed in that time. And everytime they shared their passion, they vowed to tell Ecthelion and failed. After that night, there had never seemed to be a time for the two to confront Ecthelion. And so now, he had to examine his feelings and wonder if he was doing the right thing, not only for himself and Ecthelion, but also for Turgon.

‘When I am with Ecthelion, it is like my faer is complete. And when I am Turgon, it is the same. Can one love two, such as I do?’ he wondered in despair as he hugged himself and averted his gaze, ashamed to look upon himself within his mirror. 

“Hîren...the King is here to see you.”

Looking over at his Head of the household’s declaration, Glorfindel nodded in acceptance. He wiped his face when he was alone again to make sure his despair didn’t show so openly, then turned back to the door as it opened and Turgon entered. “You take a risk visiting the groom before the ceremony,” he commented jokingly, though he winced at the lameness of the joke.

“I am the presider of the ceremony, not the other groom. I think I am safe,” Turgon shot back and they grinned weakly at one another. But Turgon grew a bit more grim after shutting the door. “Are you certain of this?” he whispered as he went over to Glorfindel and slid his arms familiarly around Glorfindel’s waist.

A bitter laugh mingled with a sob as it left Glorfindel’s mouth as he stood in Turgon’s hold, not returning it. “How can I be certain when all I desire is to be with you and my soon to husband? And yet, I am filled with shame and despair at how we have deceived him. Have we truly wanted to tell him? I do not think we have, now as I examine all of our chances that we have forsworn. But I will not forsake him for he holds my heart as much as you and I would not destroy him with the truth of my faithlessness to him,” he said before pulling back and out of Turgon’s hold.

“I do not ask you to. I ask only you consider this,” Turgon replied as he watched Glorfindel sorrowfully and Glorfindel shuddered in longing for him.

“I have and, though I long for you, I long for him just as much. And I will not betray him by abandoning this ceremony that we have planned for so long,” Glorfindel retorted thickly as he turned to Turgon desperately.

Turgon moved swiftly and caught Glorfindel up in his arms before their mouths crashed together in a heated and desperate kiss. Glorfindel moaned throatily and melted against Turgon before their hands frantically pushed down leggings and pulled aside robes. Up against the wall, Glorfindel pressed face first into the cold stone as Turgon’s body pushed into his own, muffling his cries in his arms as he was taken so possessively and thoroughly. They muffled their cries within each other’s mouths as they climaxed, a lasting reminder of just what they needed from the other. Glorfindel gasped for air as he shuddered and moaned as Turgon knelt behind and cleaned him up so that no physical sign would be found of their further indiscretion. 

When they pulled themselves together, they kissed one more time before Turgon left and Glorfindel fixed himself up. But once he had, he sobbed softly into his hand, choking back his despair. Finally, he regained his control and wiped his face firmly. He took a cold cloth and wiped his face, cooling his cheeks and nose so that he appeared normal. ‘I will bind my faer to Ecthelion this day and whatever may come, I will accept it and work to figure out how to make it work for all of us,’ he declared to himself and he smiled softly. Yes, he would be bound finally to the Elf he loved and he would honor those vows.

With a deep breath, he left for the Tower of the King, where the ceremony was waiting, followed by his people, who danced and sang joyfully while tossing celandine blossoms around them. Elves lined the streets in delight and did the same, joining in the song. From the opposite way, Ecthelion appeared as his own household and more of the Gondolindrim sang and threw water lily blossoms around the Lord of the House of the Fountains. Glorfindel’s doubts melted away as he felt pure, fierce love for Ecthelion burn through them once he saw his beloved. They met in the center and kissed lightly before joining their arms together and walking to the center of the Tower, which was situated between Glingal and Belthil, the Gold and Silver Trees that represented Telperion and Laurelin and had been made by Turgon himself. They glittered in the sunlight that shone brightly down, taking away the chill of spring as the smell of the flowers filled the air.

There, Turgon waited for them, his face soft with a proud smile. Though Glorfindel saw the sorrow within his lover’s eyes and it threw a pain within his own heart, but it never showed to anyone else. The ceremony was filled with happiness as the two Lords spoke their vows of binding as they slashed their hands and pressed their palms together.   
A gold cord was then wrapped around their wrists as Turgon intoned the words of binding and Glorfindel suddenly felt as if another heartbeat was beating in his ears. He gasped slightly, mirrored by Ecthelion, and he knew that the binding was completing itself. But then he felt another heartbeat and looked over at Turgon slightly, confused. It beat within his ears and he didn’t know if Ecthelion could hear it, but his gaze locked with Turgon’s and he saw the same confusion reflected back.

The second heartbeat sound faded and it was only the one as he turned his gaze back to Ecthelion quickly as the other opened his eyes and smiled beatifically at him. He smiled stupidly back at him, almost delirious with what had just occurred and he pushed the oddity from his mind. When it was pronounced that they were bonded, he and Ecthelion kissed ecstatically and his heart calmed with his conviction. In this, he was more than happy and he would find a way to make it work.

The ceremony ended with all of Gondolin cheering as the newly bonded faced them and the celebration feast began. The two were led by Turgon up into the Tower, where a room had been prepared, and he left them to complete their binding ritual. And complete it they did, multiple times, until they could barely move as ecstasy trembled through their exhausted limbs and the setting sun’s light lit their room. They just held one another in silence for a while afterwards as the sounds of music and celebration floated in, delighting them silently. But then they readied themselves once more and rejoined the celebration, much to the delight of the people. They never left the other’s side as they mingled, ate, and danced through the night.

After the dawn touched the sky and everyone began to return to their homes to sleep, Glorfindel wove his way with Ecthelion to Glorfindel’s home. They would switch times staying in each other’s homes since they still had duties to their Houses, but for the moment, this was where they would be. They made love a few more times, enraptured with each other before finally falling into exhausted, yet blissful reverie. The dawn would bring a new day indeed.

TBC


	4. The Summer Falls on Gondolin

Title: Seasons of the Moon pt. 4/4: The Summer Falls on Gondolin  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, but rather to the Tolkien dynasty! I’m only using them for fun and no money is being made off of the torture within!  
Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, slash, dark, later violence.  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Ecthelion/Glorfindel, Turgon/Glorfindel, with hinted Ecthelion+Turgon  
Summary: Set 300 years before ‘In The Light of the New Moon’, Glorfindel and Turgon find that their feelings for each other go beyond good friends. But can they tell Ecthelion, the one most precious to them or will their paths shape their futures?  
Timeline: 300 years before the fall of Gondolin and Glorfindel’s first death.  
A/N: And this is the end of the prequel to ‘In the Light of the New Moon’. I hope everyone enjoyed it, even though it was brief! Enjoy and please review!  
‘thoughts’  
{First Age, 510 Tuilë 54}

A soft hum of pleasure left Glorfindel as he lay on his stomach, the sun shining on his naked body while soft lips traced over his body in slow exploration. He moaned as a tongue traced between his buttcheeks and stroked his opening, which was still tingling from the previous night’s bedplay. He arched and thrust into the bed as he was opened teasingly as his hands clenched in the sheets. He rubbed his face into the soft sheets and spread his legs as he was tormented so intimately. He groaned deeply as he was shifted so his butt was in the air and he was entered slowly. His grunts mingled with his lover’s groans as they thrust together, moving harder and faster as they gave into their need before they climaxed hard. Glorfindel collapsed into the bed and rolled with a grimace from the wet space and then laughed as his lover fell onto him before kissing him.

When he was released, he smirked up at Turgon as his lover pulled back and settled against him. “Waking me before the festival...you know I need my sleep,” he teased and Turgon snorted in amusement.

“I am King. Besides, you will need to be awake to greet your husband,” Turgon reminded him and a brief shadow crossed both of their faces. Turgon cupped Glorfindel’s face tenderly before kissing the blond. “We tell him...as the dawn touches the mountains. And we deal with the fallout and make things right and work. We both made an Oath that day when you bonded with Ecthelion,” he stated quietly.

“I know. I felt it. I do not know if Ecthelion felt the bond, but I do know that we three have become closer and I will not rest until it is finally out of the shadows,” Glorfindel replied fiercely and the two Ellyn smiled at each other. They kissed softly before leaving the bed and preparing for the day, with Glorfindel leaving the back way to avoid being seen. Such it had been since the beginning after they had given in to their mutual desire that had soon blossomed into a passion that would have rivaled with Glorfindel and Ecthelion’s love, if it had been known. But three centuries had passed with no such knowledge being shared and it had become a burden of shame and secrets for the two Elves.

‘But no more,’ Glorfindel told himself as he went into his home and finished preparing for the day. He joined his people in breaking their fasts and was just finishing when Ecthelion came to visit, having returned from his time at the Gate. The servants laughed as they left the two kissing heavily at the dining table. Glorfindel was grateful that they had cleared the table when Ecthelion bent him over it and took him wildly, their desire firing so high that Glorfindel thought he would burn with his passion for his beloved. As he screamed his release, he trembled and almost blacked out as he felt his husband’s seed fill him, joining Turgon’s in a mingling that neither of his lovers seemed to understand or know. But he knew and it filled him even more with his love of those he was bonded to.

When they had finished, they both chuckled at their silliness and brazenness, but they cleaned up and made out some more before going to help with the preparations for the pre-dusk celebrations. A feast would be held as Anor began to set, to finish as it left the sky and silence befell the city. Then the candles would be lit as they all stood along the walls of the city until midnight. Then, all the candles would be put out and all would watch for the dawn of summer to arrive in silence. It was a time of reflection and expectation as they looked for the new day.

Glorfindel thoroughly enjoyed staying by his beloved as they ran things and the feast was wild and filled with music. He and Ecthelion kept close to Turgon, Idril, Tuor, and their son Eärendil as they enjoyed the feast and then led the procession to the city walls as the sun set. The candles were shared out and Turgon lit the first one before first lighting Idril’s candle, and then Ecthelion’s. Every candle was lit after, finishing just as the rays of Anor left the sky and twilight fell.

Turgon held his candle high, mirrored by all of his people. “As the midnight hour draws near, we praise the Valar for their gift of light and summer. New growth shall come with the dawn and may the blessings of the growing season bring bounty in the harvest. Night comes, but always our hearts sing for the light! Tarnin Austa edr- na ammen!” (Gates of Summer open to us!) he cried and was echoed by the people before they began to sing of the night. And when the midnight bell tolled, the candles were extinguished and they all grew silent as they watched the East for the rising of Anor once more.

But something felt wrong in the air and they all could feel it as murmurs of disquiet rose up while they looked at each other, searching for the source of their collective unease. Glorfindel suddenly noticed in the North a redness that should not have been and gasped, alerting those around him. “To the North! A fell light burns!” he cried as he pointed and exclamations of shock and fear floated out as everyone turned to see.

“Yrch!! We are surrounded!” a guard ran in from his post near the city edge and screams as well as shouts of dismay answered him as people began to scramble. 

“Gondolindrim! To arms! All women and children, find safe haven! Do not let the enemy enter!” Turgon shouted and Glorfindel looked at Ecthelion, who gazed back grimly. They kissed fiercely, then parted ways to armor themselves in preparation for battle. Glorfindel called his men into order as they pulled on their armor and grabbed weapons, then took off for the northern gate, where fighting could already be heard. He made a vow to make it through this and find his beloveds. He just hoped that they could win this.

Fini.

Continued in ‘In the Light of the New Moon’!


End file.
